


Smell the Flowers

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Killing While Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purgatory, Sex Pollen, Smelling Flowers, Top!Benny, bottom!Dean, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Stop and smell the flowers, they say. In Purgatory, that isn’t always wise
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Smell the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Another SPN Kink Bingo Fill!!
> 
> Square: Sex Pollen
> 
> Much love to @levisqueaks for the idea!!

There was one nice thing about being in Purgatory, actually. 

In its own way, it was  _ beautiful _ . 

It was a forest, untainted by pollution and deforestation, with the plants allowed to grow unfettered by humans, their colors allowed to be bright and vibrant and threes growing taller than Dean’s ever seen, and Dean has seen a  _ lot  _ of trees. 

It was, to use Benny’s word, pure. 

Today had been a slow day, killing and searching wise. They were no closer to finding Castiel, and both the hunter and the vampire have only killed two monsters each, a personal low for both of them. 

So they decided to take the day to explore Purgatory and bask in the beauty of nature. They walked and talked happily, laughing and playfully teasing each other. They tasted different herbs and made out under the various trees and smelled all of the flowers they could. 

But this was Purgatory, and Purgatory always aims to make things interesting. 

“Cher,” Benny called Dean over. “Smell this flower, it’s amazing.” 

The flower in question was bright blue with vibrant goldenrod center. Leaves cupped around the petals, softly rounded points and a short stem. 

Dean kneeled down into the soft earth and took a deep inhale. It smelled  _ amazing,  _ just as Benny said. Like someone had melted together the scents of jasmine, magnolias and vanilla together into the flower. “Oh,” Dean groaned. “That does smell amazing.” He inhaled again before starting to stand and looking at his boyfriend. Benny’s eyes were blown open in heady arousal, his skin was flushed, and a pleased groan echoed from his chest. 

“Benji?” Dean hummed, his own skin now crawling with heated need. “Uhh…”

“We should fuck,” the normally well spoken Cajun said simply. “Like, now.” 

“Out in the open?!” Dean squawked. “Benny, that’s not safe!” 

“To hell with safe,” Benny growled. “We’re fuckin’, now. We gotta, cher.” 

Well, it’s not like Dean’s never had sex in the woods before. 

Before Dean could vocalize his consent, Benny’s lips came crashing down onto his, and Dean responded happily, nipping the vampire’s lower lip. 

They sank to the ground, pulling their jackets down and off of each other to create a bed for Dean to lay down on. 

They made out for a while, desire mounting as they rutted against each other. They fumbled with belts and zippers, eager to just  _ fuck.  _

“Turn over, chief,” Benny rumbled. 

Dean rolled over and eagerly shoved his jeans and boxers down to below his ass, maybe a little further. He doesn’t know, nor did he care. All he cared about was getting fucked. He’s not sure  _ why  _ the urge to have sex  _ right here, right now  _ was happening, but he couldn’t try to figure that out now. 

“Sorry, that this is gonna hurt, cher,” Benny murmured, lining up his cock with Dean’s hole. “But I don’t have time to prep you.” 

“Just stick it in, Ben,” Dean panted. “I’ll be fine.” 

Benny started pressing in and Dean gasped, then moaned loudly. Louder than he probably should’ve, considering the circumstances. However, there was  _ no  _ pain with Benny’s entry. 

The pace that Benny set after he allowed Dean to adjust to him was brutal, fast, frenzied. Dean gasped, whined, and whimpered, unable to keep his noises down as Benny proceeded to have Dean’s ass  _ destroyed _ . 

So caught up in the heat of the moment was Dean, his eyes closed tightly, that he didn’t even realize that he and Benny had been spotted by a hungry Levithan. 

He didn’t hear the monster approach, just Benny’s deep grunts and hushed praises in his ear, the loud slapping of skin on skin, and his own cries of pleasure. 

In fact, he didn’t even realize what was going until he heard a machete whistle through the air, the crunching sound of bones being separated, and the  _ thud  _ of a body hitting the ground, followed by the head. 

Dean opened his eyes and stared at the currently deceased monster, felt something wet hit his shirt. He turned his head to look at Benny. 

Benny was holding a machete- whether it was Dean’s or Benny’s, he couldn’t tell- high in the air. His teeth were bared, fangs extended, a warning snarl echoing from his throat. He never stopped fucking Dean through it all. 

If that didn’t push Dean to the edge, nothing will. 

“Fuck, Ben, that’s hot,” he moaned. 

“Did that make you hot, cher?” Benny chuckled. “Make you close to having a  _ petit mort _ ?” 

“Yes!” Dean cried out. 

“Then, have it,  _ mon petit copain, _ ” Benny crooned. “Cum for me.” 

Dean did, crying out as he spilled out onto their jackets below. 

Benny lasted a thrust or two more before he came deep within Dean. 

They stayed still for a few minutes as the clouds of arousal left their brains. They relaxed and inhaled and just made themselves calm. 

“Now,” Dean panted, shivering, “what the  _ fuck _ did that flower do to us?” 

“Apparently, the pollen incites lust,” Benny groaned as he pulled out of Dean.

Dean groaned, clenching and collapsing onto the jackets beneath him. He cringed as he landed in the  _ very  _ wet spot he made on  _ his  _ jacket.  _ There’s no fucking leather polish in fucking PURGATORY. _ “So… we got hit with a face full of sex pollen?” he asked. 

“I guess,” Benny chuckled, helping Dean up to his feet. “Is that the weirdest thing that you’ve ever heard of?” 

Dean thought about that as he pulled up his jeans and boxers. “Nah, it’s not.” He leaned back against Benny and sighed, smiling. He saw the corpse and chuckled softly. “Still so hot that you ganked a Levithan while you were fucking me,” he added. 

“Yeah?” Benny smirked, kissing Dean’s cheek. “Well, hopefully, I don’t have to do it again. Let’s head back to our camp, I’m still horny and I want you to ride me.” 

Dean shivered and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go,” he agreed. 

They grabbed their jackets, Benny tucking them both into his arms and they picked up their machetes before they headed back towards their shelter. 

Behind him, the flower swayed gently in the breeze, the pollen following them a little bit before it settled, laying in wait for its next victim. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
